


Finally.

by Changing



Series: Family Bonds [4]
Category: Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changing/pseuds/Changing
Summary: What it says on the can(For real this time I promise!)
Relationships: Babs Bunny/Yakko Warner
Series: Family Bonds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo........after that uh....unfortunate ending. 
> 
> How's about we just let these kids be happy, eh?
> 
> *cough*fornow*cough*

Babs nodded her head absently as the skinny lizard toon across from her droned on and on about deadlines, union requirements and proper licensing. Biff picked the worst people to work with on the backend. She trusted herself to have all of the ducks in a row and in accordance with the papers she had already been provided. Why he felt the need to go through every line, she’d never understand. 

Except that she could. 

She’d gotten awfully dressed up for the occasion. Babs couldn’t help but look great in just about anything she wore, so she figured, fuck it; she was going to feel hot tonight and damn anyone who judged her.

She really hated when a meeting could have been a memo or an email. He said something about quarterly check ins and then leaned forward, putting his hand on hers from across the table, giving her what she had to assume was his very best attempt at a ‘smoldering’ gaze. 

She also hated when a meeting became a ‘date’.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and take this jerk to task, she forced a polite, tight smile, agreed with what he said and, taking her hand back, used it to offer him a pen.

At least she was getting dinner out of it. If she could manage to stick around for another hour.

All the lines were signed and the ink was drying, his offer of “So how’s about we go somewhere more….private,” fell on her deaf-to-him ears, when Babs’ suddenly phone went off. 

Finally. She blessed her friend’s excellent timing in her head and excused herself to take this call. Bagging the contract to her hammerspace, she escaped around the corner of the hall to the restrooms. 

Flipping her phone open, she heard Shirley’s tinny tone, “Hey girl, like, how’s it going?”

“Just got the signatures, and I can’t take one more minute with this creep.” She muttered into the phone, shifting her volume up and into the most over-dramatic tone exclaiming, “He did what?! Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry! I’ll be there right away! Don’t move ok?” She got quiet again cupping her hand over her mouth into the receiver, “You’re a lifesaver, Shirl!”

“Like, anytime!” Babs clapped her phone shut and rushed back, putting on her best concerned expression.

Gathering her coat from the back of the chair she feigned anxiousness, “I’m so sooo sorry to do this but my sister just called, her jerk of a boyfriend just kicked her out with nothing and she has no way of getting anywhere and nowhere to go. I gotta run! I’ll see you at those quarterly check ins, and maybe opening night?” without waiting for a response, she was on her way out, “Thanks and sorry again!” She waved, shaking her head. 

Once in the building lobby, Babs stopped a moment to breathe and actually put her coat on. Outside it was pouring down rain. She debated waiting for a moment to see if it would let up at all, when she spotted a cab stopped at the curb. 

Perfect! She rushed through the door, instantly soaked by the downpour, and beelined to the cab. She hadn’t seen the other toon beside the vehicle and nearly leapt out of her skin when she grabbed the back of someone’s hand instead of the car door.

“Sorry! I didn’t see you- Yakko?!”

“Babs?!”

“Sorry, go ahead it’s yours, you were here first-!”

“You heading north?” He asked, there was a sharpness to his voice Babs was instantly wary of but she answered.

“Uh, yeah, you?”

Yakko didn’t respond, just opened the door, “Get in,” He commanded.

She did and scooted to the far door, giving the cabbie her cross streets as Yakko swung in and pulled the door closed pushing his now soaked hair out of his eyes.

He noted the address. Relatively close; east by about 2 miles but similar latitude to where he and Dot were currently residing. He was only noting this so he’d know it wouldn’t be a long jont home. 

Yeah, his brain said, cause that sounds believable. 

Their eyes met as he buckled his seat belt and an awkward silence fell between them.

Yakko couldn’t stand it. It's in his name. “I didn’t know you were still in New York.” The gala had been about a month ago. He figured she’d be back in California by now. Yet here she was, always beyond his expectations.

“Contracts for the venue are still going through. Reviews and such.” She shrugged, not looking at him.

Yakko eyed her, even soaked, she was radiant. He caught a glimmer of sparkling fabric from beneath her coat. A sequined black dress that, since he couldn’t see the hem from under her coat, must be pretty damn short. 

“You wear that for a contract review?” 

“Well,” She blushed, though she wasn’t sure why, “I was there for a contract review, I think our client mistook it for a date.” Babs checked him out now, fair was fair. Beneath the long coat she spied a blue satin dress shirt, no tie and it was unbuttoned just enough to reveal an enticing tuft of black fur. “And you?” she inquired with a knowing look.

“Eeehh, well, it was supposed to be a date, it was more like the start of a date and the end of a wake.” He shrugged, “We didn’t click.” No point in being dishonest, he figured. 

“And that's why you’re leaving alone,” Babs noted.

Yakko rolled his eyes and spat, “Your powers of deduction are astounding, Ms. Bunny.” He turned to watch out the window. Oof. That was a cold and solid indicator of where they stood in his mind. 

He crossed his arms as he watched the lights and the streets and the people stream past. He was so torn. On the one hand, he wanted to talk. To tell her everything he’d felt since seeing her at the gala. Confess that his dates lately have barely interested him because he can't get her out of his head. 

They’re not as brilliant as her or if they’re brilliant they’re not the same kind of gorgeous or they're smart and beautiful but their heads are so far up their own asses that they have no sense of humor and he just can’t not make a joke.

On the other hand, she broke his heart. She gave up on the chance of them. Played him like a sap for hours and then walked away. Of course, on the other other hand he did kinda spring the idea of love on her. But how could she not have noticed?! Maybe she really didn’t feel the same way. And he was indeed a fool to think it was possible she ever would. 

But then again, here they are. 

Of all the cabs outside all of the restaurants in all of Manhattan, they just happen to end up reaching for the door of the exact same car? He wasn’t the kind of guy who believed in fate, if you asked his sister, she’d say something like, the Universe is trying to tell you something.

If you asked him, it was like they’d been stuck into a ridiculous romcom and he didn’t like it one bit.

And yet he’d played along. He risked a glance at Babs, glowing in the city lights. He hated that she was frowning. 

No, he was glad she was upset. Maybe it’ll click that she can’t…..can’t what? Can’t be the beautiful, intelligent, ambitious person she is? He couldn’t really blame her for what he was feeling; well he could, but it’s not like that was changing anything. If anything….he just really needed to get out of this cab. 

Babs watched sheet after sheet of rain slide against the cab window as the city passed by. She felt ashamed, confused and a bit lost. She didn’t know what to do. One of her closest friends practically hated her. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d let him down, like she’d let them both down. 

In the last month she started to see it; she missed him. She missed him more than she’d ever missed anyone. It was like being in that cell all over again; terrified she’d never see him again. Except now, she knew where he was, knew he was safe, and still couldn’t reach him despite sitting right next to him.

Maybe it was worse than the cell. She shook her head. No, nothing could be worse than that. She turned toward him,

“I’m sorry”/”Pull over here.” Babs blinked in confusion. What was he doing? 

He dug out his wallet, reaching for the faire he avoided her gaze. 

“Wait, Yakko,” She tried to be nonchalant, charming, “Just- I don’t know about you but I didn’t actually get to eat earlier but I know a spot-just a block or two over-if…” she faltered slightly when he finally looked at her, there was something pained just behind his dark eyes. Babs’ voice dropped, “I can’t let you go like this.”

Yakko pursed his lips in thought. “Ok.” What was he doing?! Every alarm bell in his head was going off. She’d already broken his heart and he was just going to let her do it again? No, he was going to talk. He was going to tell her exactly what she did.

They exited the cab and Babs reached for his hand. He didn't accept it and they rushed through the rain down the sidewalk to a little hole in the wall pizza by the slice joint. 

Once inside things seemed to slow down and Babs was once again unsure of how to proceed. She wrung some of the water out of her ears taking a step up to the counter. They ordered like nothing was wrong and stepped aside to sit at a small table relatively private. 

It felt like she wasn’t really where she was. 

“Thanks.” Babs started “For-," she suddenly wasn’t sure what to say. Honestly there was a lot to thank him for; agreeing to come with her, for being willing to listen? For helping her realize exactly what she was missing?

“I missed you.” Was all that came out. 

Yakko’s brow furrowed. What the hell was she talking about? She missed him?! She walked away but she missed him!? He took a deep breath.

“It was your choice.” He said plainly. No inflection, he just stating a fact. 

“Not just since the gala.” She continued, “With the Blot.” Yakko paused his bite. 

They hadn’t actually talked about what had happened then. “Before I knew you were literally right next to me, I missed you.” Yakko watched her search for the words. She was struggling to say this, she wanted it to be perfect.

“I didn’t….I was worried about Buster, I hoped he was okay” she spoke insistently, “but I didn’t miss him.” Babs took in a shaky breath, “I didn’t miss his jokes, or his voice or his company or-” Babs scoffed as tears threatened to close her throat. What could have classified a laugh, though it was void of any joy, escaped her lips. “I thought I was going to marry him! But when shit hit the fan and the world was turned upside down, the first person I wanted by my side was you!" She looked away. Incredulously adding, "And I had no idea that you already were."

Yakko was frozen. He didn’t know what to say. When they’d been held captive by the Blot and his followers, he had missed his siblings desperately. Prayed to whatever powers that be, that they were and would stay ok. 

And he thought of Babs every day. Hoped for her too; tried to picture her laugh, her eyes, what she might say in any given circumstance. Apparently, she’d been doing the same thing with him. 

“And then at the gala. When you said that you could love me if I let you...it took some time but I think it finally clicked.” Babs stared just beyond him as if trying to will the words into his mind so she wouldn’t have to say them out loud. “I don’t know what love is." She admitted. "And it terrifies me.”

She watched the table for another moment, “But I’m far more terrified of losing you. The thought of not having you in my life makes me sick.” Babs laughed another hollow, little laugh “And you don’t have to love me. But I just can’t stand living life without you. So if we can at least be friends again….”

Yakko barked out a laugh in surprise. She’d just summed up exactly how he felt. Did she have any idea?! The thought of not having her in his life….was unbearable.

Panicked, Babs continued, “I know I fucked up, I know I’m the one who walked away last time-”

“Babs,”

“And I completely understand if you want to go but-”

“Babs!” He took her hands in his, “Stop.” She looked at him wide eyed. “Breathe. I’m not going anywhere.” He watched himself make that choice. He really wasn't going anywhere.

Babs gasped in a shaky breath, “Thank you. I just...I didn’t have the guts to tell you at the gala; I don’t really think I knew.”

Yakko watched her collect herself and after a few moments finally start eating and he couldn’t help but let all the regard for her slip into his gaze. This was the Babs he knew and loved. Genuine, relaxed and gorgeous even with grease on her lips in a ratty old pizza joint in the middle of a weird cramped little island.

“What?” She asked, noticing him staring.

Yakko smiled, “Now who's the drama queen? You’re something else.”

“Excuse-”

“You don’t miss Buster?”

Babs looked down, somewhat ashamed, “I can’t say I’ve missed him a single day. How insane is that?”

They used to poke fun at each other’s theme songs on set. Cracking jokes was always the way to check in on one another; to know they’re ok.

He didn’t know if it was exactly bait but it never hurt to try, “To the max?” They froze for a solid beat. Before bursting into giggles. A few tears escaped Babs’ control and she sniffled, continuing to laugh. 

“Feeling eeeeeeh a ‘little looney’?” 

Babs’ laugh immediately turned to a groan. “Ha! Oh god nooo!” she giggled. 

“Hey you started it, you sure you’re not looking for a dose of comedy?”

‘I heard there’s a case against you for malpractice,” Babs shook her head.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, something about 100ccs of baloney in your patient’s slacks.”

“Goodnight everybody!” 

As they caught their breath Yakko watched her laugh. “I missed you too.”

Babs suddenly felt very warm.

“Definitely since the gala, but before then too. At the Christmas party, a few days after Plucky’s wedding, even sitting in the cab across from you; I missed you. Missed this,” His hand found hers across the little table. 

She let him take her hand. 

And suddenly the world was solid. It wasn’t still like the fairytales say; where it stops and there’s only the person beside you. It was like being...grounded. The world felt like it made sense. Safe. Almost the same way one feels when returning home after some time away. 

Believe it or not, she was still there. Bright blue eyes gleaming, a bit red from crying and part of him felt so compelled to fix that. To dry her eyes, to ensure she never hurt again. But he couldn’t possibly shield her from the world, she was too far in it. 

He stayed. Stuck around to hear her out and was still here. There was more to take care of between them and maybe it would take a bit of time. But as long as they were together….

“Why don’t we get out of here?” She suggested. 

Yakko smiled, “I can’t think of a single good reason.”

They both were smiling when they left the little pizza shop and ran out into the rain, hand in hand.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a lovely night!" Yakko called out as they ducked under an awning.

"Ha!" She said wringing out her ears, "this is absolutely NOT a lovely night!" 

He moved, taking advantage of her arms being up to place his hands around her waist.

He smirked, "It's not?" 

And with that he kissed her. 

Babs was melting. From the tips of her ears down through her toes. Every place he touched drew electric lines through her.

Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair and deepening the kiss.

Her desire was palpable and Yakko found himself fading fast, melting into her. Her taste, her scent, her touch. He was kissing Babs yet again and she was just as soft and warm and delightful as she'd always been.

Shock wore away and the kiss slowly ended leaving them breathless. They rested their foreheads together.

He whispered, "How about now?" 

Babs smiled, "Now it's perfect." And kissed him again. And again and again causing Yakko to laugh against her lips. Joy bubbled up in her chest. She realized she loved making him laugh.

She smiled at him fondly letting her arms drape against his shoulders and just enjoyed looking at him.

"What?" He asked, both loving and questioning her looking at him that way.

Babs looked at the street sign, calculating where they were, turning back she straightened the lapel of his jacket, "We should go somewhere dry.”

"I would have thought you’d be sick of the desert by now," He shot back. Can't ever not crack a joke.

But the joke’s on him. She walked her hand along his chest coyly, "I was talking about my place."

Yakko felt his face get hot and he couldn't stop the stupidly goofy grin that hit him briefly.

“Oh.” 

“It might be nice to talk somewhere we aren’t soaking wet?”

Talking. Right. That’s a thing responsible adult toons do.

“Right. Yes, that would be nice.” he agreed quickly, only blushing lightly.

Babs eyed him clearly picking up where his mind had gone, “It’s just another block. Think you can make it?”

“You better believe it, Bunny.”

She took his hand in hers, “let’s go!” She pulled him along as she ran down the street.

Once inside the lobby of her building, the two shook as much of the rainwater off as they could. 

The climb up to the 4th floor had been relatively uneventful. 

Save for the couple of times one of them passed the other up the stairs. Taking full advantage of their momentarily increased height to steal kisses and slow their ascent.

He found he loved it when she was above him, it was easier to run his hands down her hips, her ass and along the outsides of her thighs.

She enjoyed being taller, playing with the tips of his ears which were apparently ticklish, giving him better access to her neck. She'd never made out with a toon with pointed teeth before, save for the last time she kissed him. The grazing against her skin made her shiver and melt.

He relished in getting to touch her freely like this. Like a kid in a toy store, he found he couldn't keep his hands, or his lips, off of her.

She tasted like rain, and lightning and something purely Babs. 

Babs was falling in and out of stupor; Yakko wouldn't stop trailing his hands along her arms, her hands, her ears; everywhere and in turn she found something kept possessing her to study him with her own hands.

He seemed particularly fond of her neck.

She was slipping under his spell.

A spell he was casting with the way his hands trailed along her back, her sides, the way he made her feel like nothing was wrong. 

She hated the turn of phrase, but they were kinda like puzzle pieces; specifically designed to fit together. 

They'd reached her door and that's where she really started having trouble. Fumbling her keys while Yakko kissed up her arm and stroked a hand down her side, she laughed and tried to push him off. Which was effective for all of a moment.

"Stopit," she giggled as he toyed with an ear and she swatted his hand away. He chuckled and ran his hands along her sides, outlining her shape with his fingers.

"Yakko!" She cried through an annoyed gasp when he found a particularly sensitive spot on the back of her neck. She arched back against him, his hands on her hips, her tail very much pressed against something in his pants. 

Her gasp and the sensation elicited a low growl from him. Which he quickly hid by clearing his throat.

Damn. He thought dizzily, he needed to make her say his name like that again. 

She finally got the door open and bolted inside. Yakko started to shut the door behind him, when, with a hand on his chest, Babs pushed him into the door, slamming it shut and pressing herself against him, kissing him soundly.

They lost themselves in the kiss and in each other running hands all over one another. She felt like a teenager again. 

Yakko had one hand against the back of her head, the other around her waist against her lower back, pressing her hips into his. 

Babs' arms were around his neck, practically holding herself up as her knees threatened to give out.

She pulled off him for a moment to shrug her coat off. Realizing just how soaked she still was, she turned back to see Yakko leaning against her door, wet hair dripping along the side of his face, he looked like a wreck. A dashing, handsome wreck. Watching her with the most amazed expression.

She half expected him to look…sinister? Devious? Like a cat on the prowl. But he looked at her the way he always did; it felt like home. She blushed at the thought.

She stepped back toward him in that shimmering black dress.

She placed a hand against his chest, leaning up toward him, eyes glittering and softly said "hi." 

"Hi." he breathed out in response, placing his hand over hers, holding it and kissing the tips of her fingers, catching her eyes with his.

“Is this really happening?” He was sure he looked bewildered. And he was.

Shaken to his core, he found himself doubting reality. This had to be a dream, it was certainly a dream come true.

And Babs started to smirk, that confident gleam in her eyes spreading across her face. 

She stepped away and turned around. Letting her ears fall, she swept them over her shoulder out of the way of the zipper along the back of her dress. She reached a hand up and stopped, looking over her other shoulder.

Putting on her best old Hollywood actress voice, eyes dark and hooded, "Well, Mr. Warner, what do you say we get out of these wet clothes and find out?" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up to a muffled, trilling of bells and soft pink fur in his face. Still unsure what the hell that noise was and frankly not sure if he cared, he nuzzled his nose in her neck and tightened his hold around her. 

Suddenly he was very aware of the fact he was not in his own apartment. 

And the bells were his ringtone. 

Dot. 

Shit. 

His last slough of dates had all ended within about an hour and he was always either home super early or gave his sister a heads up that he was going to be out. And he very much did neither of those things after going home with Babs.

Carefully, he unwrapped himself from Babs and slipped out of the covers. By the time he pulled his shorts back on his phone was ringing again. The clock on her nightstand read 1:22am. 

Oh he was in trouble.

He dug his phone out of his pants pocket and tiptoed out the door catching the last ring on the 4th phone call attempt of the hour.

“Dot. Hey,” He whispered.

“Glad to know my brother’s alive, before I kill him!” She was already sniffling. He was going to have to atone when he got home.

“I’m sorry, I should have texted or something but the eeeehhh....” he glanced around the room and nearly laughed. He didn’t actually get to look around Babs’ apartment earlier. It was very….her. “The night got away from us.”

“I’ll take it, your date went well. Spare me the details just…” his sister sniffled, “I don’t like it when I don’t know where you are! Your brother being missing for months will do that."

“I know, I know," he reassured as best he could in a half whisper, "Dot, I’m sorry. Really. I’ll be home later this morning. For now, just make sure the door’s locked, and the windows and get some sleep.”

Dot sniffled again, “Either you’re really tired or you like this girl a lot.” 

Yakko was no stranger to the occasional late night train to escape a one night stand’s place. This was very different. 

He heard feet padding along the floor toward him and before he saw her Babs was behind him and had her arms around his waist pressing a kiss against his shoulder nuzzling into his back.

He took one of her hands in his, smiling, “I really like her.”

“She sounds like trouble. Can’t wait to meet her. Good night big brother.”

“Good night, Dot.” he clapped his phone shut.

“Get caught with your hand in the cookie jar?”

He fiddled with the button on the cuff of his own shirt sleeve and chuckled. 

“Even worse,” he turned in her arms. Even in the dim light, the dark blue of his shirt was striking against her light pink fur. She’d messily did a couple of buttons and the tails fell just below her hips. Her hair was a mess and her fur was ruffled in several places.

She’d never looked more beautiful. 

He cupped her face and smiled, “Now she thinks I like you.” 

“Aw now why would you lie to her like that?”

You’re right, he thought to himself, I don’t like you, I love you.

Now wasn’t the time for that.

“Well, my options were that I was too tired or I like you,” he ran his hands down her sides pushing the silk shirt out of his way. Her hands were already in his hair again and he growled low, pulling her close, “And I’m not tired.” 

Babs giggled as he kissed her. 

God he could get used to this. 

Yakko wondered to himself what this meant for them. If anything. 

If this was a fluke, or a one night deal.

Or if this really was their chance.

Whatever the answer, he wasn't going to question it now. Holding her close, getting lost in everything that was her, he found himself content to be hers for as long as she'd let him.


End file.
